


The X family

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-01
Updated: 2001-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: AU human story. The X-men are a powerful family but what happens when Logan falls in love with the daughter of their enemy?
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 2





	The X family

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The X-men are really a family and I mean really!
> 
> Dedicated to: Sorcieré who wanted a Logan/Rogue story. This story was originally intended for her eyes only but she somehow succeeded in talking me into posting it.

**The X family**

Part 1, New York, circa 1965:

“ Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?” Scott Summers, head of the well known X family, sharply asked his oldest son when he entered the front door.

“ And a good evening to you too, One-Eye,” Logan Summers bummed as he let the door slam shut.

“ Keep your voice down so you don’t wake your mother,” Scott demanded. Scott went over and almost dragged Logan into one of the Mansion’s big livingrooms.

“ Hey, let go of me,” Logan protested but in his state didn’t put up much of a fight.

“ Sit,” Scott demanded and pushed his oldest son into a chair. Scott took up a small bell and ran with it. A waiter appeared.

“ My Lord?” he asked.

“ James, please make some hot coffee and bring it in here,” Scott asked.

“ Yes, Sir,” James acknowledged and left. Scott sat in the chair opposite his son.

“ Logan, where have you been? Your mother have been sick with worry,” Scott asked a little more gently this time. Jean always worried when Logan got in one of his moods and just took off on that motorcycle Jean had somehow succeeded in persuading Scott into buying for their oldest son.

“ Out,” Logan answered with his usual defiance which was always stronger when he had been drinking.

“ Logan, you know how important a man your grandfather is. What you do reflects back on him,” Scott explained for the 1000th time.

“ Yeah, yeah.”

“ Logan, you are a very privileged young man. You have never lacked anything. Why can’t you do this for your grandfather?“ Scott asked and sounded truly puzzled.

“ Yeah, I had everything, except your time,” Logan growled quietly. Scott sat still for a moment, one hand going to his dark glasses.

“ I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Logan, but it was a hard time for me,” Scott admitted into the darkness and Logan looked sharply at him. It was the first time he had ever heard his father admit to being wrong. It was actually a little disturbing. He had a picture of him as always being strong so it was hard to now see that he too had problems. As they sat in the dark and still room Logan asked what he never had;

“ Why? Why couldn’t you spare me just a little of your time?”

He had always wondered about it and although Scott of cause had been there at birthdays and such he had never had the time to do much with his son. It had made Scott a stranger to his oldest child and made their relationship a strained one.

“ You were Jean and my first child. Things were hectic. Your grandfather were just going into politics and I was raising in the ranks of the FBI. I spent a lot of time with you until you were about six. It was when the accident happened,” an unconscious hand went to his dark glasses. He had been on a mission for the FBI, there had been a shooting match and a following fight. During the fight he had completely lost his eyesight on one eye and damaged the other as well. It had nearly broken him. He had been used to being a field operative and had then been reduced to sitting behind a desk and that was only because his father had at that time been a senator.

“ I….,” Logan began but didn’t know what to say. Even when he asked his mother she wouldn’t talk much about Scott’s accident and how he had complete lost his eyesight on one eye and the other were reduced with 80%. He could get by and move around like any other but he couldn’t be a field agent. Now he admitted that he should have connected those two things, also because when Logan had reached 15 and Scott had just worked his way up to become the head of the FBI, Scott had again tried to reach out for his son, only Logan had thought it too late. Their discussion or lack thereof was interrupted as the waiter placed a cup of coffee in front of Logan and then left.

“ I acted wrongly then and that I was going through a hard time is no excuse however discussions of the past brings nothing to the present. I still would like to know where you were tonight and why you ran off from the bodyguard I had assigned to you. I choose Betsy or Psylocke as her codename is, to be your bodyguard not only because she is my best agent but also because she is a very beautiful woman and if nothing else I had hoped THAT would have made you stick close to home,” Scott said.

“ I can take care of myself.”

“ I know you can but Xavier, your grandfather, IS now President of the US which means that we all have to be more careful about what we do. Like going to strip clubs isn’t exactly the kind of publicity either your grandfather nor I needs,” Scott scowled.

“ I go where I want to go and do what I want to do,” Logan said defiantly and stood up to leave.

“ Logan, have you been seeing Marie Lensherr again?” Scott asked sharply. Logan stopped and turned back towards his father.

“ Yes,” he simply said.

“ How dare you?! I forbid you to see that woman again. Don’t you know who she is? “ Scott asked hardly, anger clear in his voice.

“ Yes, I do know. She is the woman I love,” Logan answered, anger showing in his voice as well.

“ For Christ sake! She is 17 and you’re 19. It is not love.”

“ It is not up to you to decide that, One-Eye,” Logan growled but as soon as he had said it he regretted it. The look on Scott’s face told him clearly that he had gone too far.

“ I am your father and I care for you. I don’t want to see you hurt. Now, you can believe that or not, I really don’t care but you will NOT see that woman again and you will NOT talk like that to me ever again,” his voice was now dangerously low.

“ What is so wrong with me being with Marie?” Logan wanted to know.

“ She is the daughter of Erik Lensherr, the best known crime lord on these parts,” Scott answered, knowing full well that Logan knew this already. His eyes caught the clock; it was almost 3 in the night and he had an early morning meeting. “ Look, we’ll speak no more of this but this will be the last time you pull such a stun on your mother and me, understood?” Scott asked, his voice emotionless. Logan nodded.

“ Sure thing,” he said but in his mind he add; not even in your dreams.

Part 2:

“ I don’t understand him,” Logan complained to his mother the next day. Jean lay down her needlework and looked at her oldest son.

“ What don’t you understand?”

“ Why he is so against me being with Marie. He have never been one to show prejustice like that before.”

“ And he doesn’t but Erik was the man who killed your uncle, Alex, your father’s only brother. It is hard for him to get used to that you are seeing his daughter. Give him time,” Jean asked.

“ Give him time?! He doesn’t even understand the meaning of the word love,” Logan spat out. Jean’s green eyes became alight with fire.

“ You are wrong! He knows everything about love. He married me without his father’s accept since I was from a working class family. Then when his brother was killed he vowed he’ll avenge his death and he still holds to that vow. Despite his handicap he has worked his way up and even though your relationship with him leaves a lot to be desired he has always been good with your sisters and brother. When he got you he was so proud. Then I gave birth to Kitty and he was trilled and even when I lost the ability to bear him more children he helped me through it and it was then we adopted Remy, Jubilee and Ororo. After Remy tried to steal our silverware Scott stood up for him and got him off the charges and we adopted him. Even after he became our son, Scott have always protected Remy when his…desire to take what isn’t his becomes too great, even though he is always very mad when I call him at work and tell him he has to pick Remy up on the police station but still he always gets him off the hock. And your sisters….Do you know how hard it was for him, for us, to get permission to adopt a Chinese and African girl?” Jean asked.

“ I know, mom. I know. Father have always been perfect,” Logan complained. How could one live up to that anyway?

Jean smiled.

“ He have not always been “perfect”. Your father was married once before I met him. No one knows this and no one ever will but he was married to Raven,” Jean revealed.

“ Raven? As in Raven Lensherr? Marie’s mother? Erik Lensherr`s wife?!” Logan asked disbelieving.

“ Yes. After the divorce Raven married Erik and bore him two children; Marie and a boy named Kurt,” Jean explained.

“ I…I never knew,” Logan mumbled.

“ No one did,” Jean said and then looked more intensely at her son. “ Logan, do you love Marie?”

“ Yes,” Logan answered without hesitation, without doubt.

“ Are you sure she loves you?”

“ Positive.”

“ Then take her with you over here. Let her meet your father. Maybe if he meets her he’ll respond more kindly to her,” Jean suggested

“ You really think so?” Logan asked happily, already halfway through the door.

“ I’m sure,” Jean called after him. “ And you better go out the back to avoid the bodyguard your father has assigned to you.”

“ Thanks mom. I love you,” he yelled after her.

“ I love you too,” Jean answered but the door had already slammed shut.

Part 3:

Logan sat on his bike behind an abandoned warehouse and waited for Marie. They always met here in secret. Logan wore blue formfitting cowboy pants which did his long legs and ass every right, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket over it.

“ Logan!” Marie called happily as she ran into the open space, her sweet long summer dress fluttering around her as she ran towards her love. Logan jumped off his bike and she ran into his arms. He hugged her close and kissed her softly.

“ I have missed you so,” Logan whispered as they drew apart.

“ And I you,” Marie said and stroked his cheek and let her hand run through his long hair. Logan caught her hand with his and kissed it.

“ I have an idea of how we may be able to be together. Come with me to meet my father,” Logan asked and guided her towards his motorcycle.

“ Your father?! No, I can’t. If my father finds out, he’ll kill me,” Marie protested.

“ He’ll not find out, darlin`, “ Logan said confidently.

“ And you sure?” a man’s voice asked and Logan eased Marie behind him, standing protectively in front of her.

“ Father!” Marie acknowledged. From within the shadows, Erik appeared with Raven and 8 bodyguards.

“ You do know that kidnapping is a crime in this country, right?” Erik asked mildly.

“ He wasn’t kidnapping me,” Marie protested. Five of Erik’s men moved closer to Logan who backed a little away, still holding Marie behind him.

“ How did you find us?” Logan asked. He had covered his tracks well. Had he been betrayed?

“ I followed Marie. She wasn’t able to cover her tracks quite as good as you,” Erik answered. The five men drew closer and had drawn their guns.

“ Marie, come to me, child,” Raven asked.

“ No! I won’t let you hurt him,” Marie protested and went forth to stand protectively in front of Logan, blocking the men’s way to him.

“ Marie…,” Logan began worried but Erik cut off whatever else he had wanted to say.

“ Take her away,” Erik demanded and two men took hold of Marie and dragged her away from Logan.

“Logan!” Marie yelled, fear for his safety in her voice.

“ Marie!” Logan tried to go to her but the three other men blocked his way. One of the men hit him hard in the abdomen and as Logan fell forward the two other men held him on either side, holding him up for another blow. Logan lashed out and kicked the two men holding him and again tried to go to Marie but the third man blocked his way. Logan kicked out after him but the other man quickly blocked. The man took a swing at him and this time Logan blocked.

“ Release her,” Raven demanded of the two men who had taken Marie away. They looked at Erik who nodded and then returned his attention to Logan’s fight. When the two men released Marie, Raven took her into her arms.

“ It will be alright, my little Rogue, you’ll see. All will be fine,” she smoothed as Marie cried softly by her shoulder and turned to look at Logan. Please let him be alright, she prayed and wished she could do something to help him.

“ Stop!” a sharp voice demanded. And not just any voice…

“ Father!” Logan uttered surprised. Scott came into view, followed by several FBI agents.

“ Scott,” Erik said darkly, looking at the man who had ruined so many of his operations.

“ Erik,” Scott said equally darkly at the man who had robbed him of a brother. For a while no one said anything.

“ Release my son,” Scott demanded and first now did Logan realize that he indeed still stood before the man he had been fighting, blood running from his broken nose and bleeding lip and Erik’s guards stood around him.

“ He tried to kidnap my daughter,” Erik protested.

“ He did not. I love him,” Marie declared.

“ Release him,” Scott repeated and the guards looked to Erik. With a nod he told them to back down. Logan was on his way to Marie but the guards blocked his way.

“ Get the fuck out of my way,” Logan growled angrily.

“ Logan, come over here,” Scott asked and Logan saw that Scott and his agents had lined up and Erik with his bodyguards had too, leaving Logan in the middle should shooting break out. Reluctantly Logan went to his father’s side.

“ How did you find them?” Erik asked interested.

“ Kind of the same way you did. I knew that if I forbid Logan to see Marie again, he’ll disobey me so last night I forbid him to see her again, he did as I had predicted and I followed him here,” Scott explained.

“ You…you don’t mind me being with Marie?” Logan asked surprised.

“ I do mind but who you choose to love I can’t decide,” Scott answered. He looked at Raven and his eyes softened beneath the dark glasses. “ Raven, let the girl come with us if she wants to.”

Raven looked torn between old and new loyalties before turning to Marie.

“ My little Rogue, I love you, my daughter, but you are a grown woman now. Choose the path of your life,” Raven whispered softly to Marie. Marie looked at her father, his bodyguards, her mother’s tearstained face and then Logan. No comparison there.

“ I love you, mother,” Marie whispered and hugged her mother before going towards Logan.

“ Marie…,” Erik warned but when he tried to grab her, Scott’s agents raised their weapons and he withdrew his hand. Without looking back, Marie ran into Logan’s waiting arms and he kissed her and held her close.

“ Raven, come with us,” Scott asked softly.

“ I…I can’t, Scott. This is my life now. I have chosen my path in life as you have yours. And…I can’t turn back,” Raven explained and went to stand besides Erik who lay an arm around her.

“ Why?”

“ You should know,” Raven answered with a small smile. “ Love, what else?” and she looked lovingly up at Erik.

“ I pray I’ll never have to fight you or arrest you but I respect your choice,” Scott said as he reluctantly turned to go. 

“ You have never been able to gather enough evidence against me, cop, and you never will,” Erik said smugly after him.

“ Maybe, maybe not but I’ll keep trying,” Scott answered as the two groups began walking in different directions.

“ I know,” Erik said and between them there was an understanding and respect even though they were on different sides of the law.

“ Take care of Raven for me,” Scott asked of the man who had once been a friend but was now a bitter enemy.

“ I will,” Erik promised as his bodyguards helped him and Raven into a limousine and they drove off.

“ Father, this is Marie,” Logan introduced as Scott turned back towards them. Scott stretched his hand forth and Marie took it. Even with his poor eyesight Scott could see she was a pretty young woman with brown hair and green eyes.

“ Nice to meet you, Sir,” Marie said sweetly and Scott took an instant liking to her. Maybe her influence on Logan would be a good one after all.

“ It is nice to meet you too and please; just Scott,” Scott said warmly.

“ Scott,” Marie acknowledged with a smile.

Six months later when Scott was present at his son and Marie’s wedding, being best man for his son, he was the one who clapped the most when the priest had said “You may kiss the bride,” to Logan.

The End


End file.
